Fine line
by The-Otaku-Pervert
Summary: Joan is a girl who has been mistreated all her life, she doesn't trust people and they never get truly in her heart. But when she gets sent to her Favorite anime will she find everything she has ever hope for? Or will the threat of an angry truth destroy what hope she has left? Edxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/N- I said I would never ever do an****OC****story yet here I am, I'll try not to make it a Mary-Sue. But yes Joan Scopa's past is apart of mine just because I don't want to create a back story. Please****review.**

**Quick****backstory****in Joan's****POV**

I was never a normal child, I shy away from the other kids more into books then making friends. When they found out my family was extremely poor that is when the teasing started I could Handel it, but my older sister couldn't, she turned in to a-well to put it frankly a slut and is now pregnant. My little brother turn into a rebel, while Mommy dearest slipped inside self loathing and didn't care. I don't know where ether of them are, and truthfully I miss my Little brother Michael but he doesn't care so nether do I. So I got Fostered and moved away.

* * *

I walk outside and shiver glad that I dressed for the weather in black fur lined hiking boots, black jeans a long-sleeved shirt under a Thin black and grey hoodie. It is really the norm for me as a girl who spent most of her time inside reading and tweaking out on the computer I wasn't model thin but I wasn't model United States fat. So black helps me feel a little better about my self.

The only reason I was going out in the first place was because I was bored and after almost melting my Netbook battery again I thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air and try once again to talk to the fae. Yes I believe in them ever since I was little and I _just know _they can hear me I have the green eyes and dark red hair for Merlin sake! But sadly they have evaded me, still I sit in the woods behind my house waiting, spilling my guts to the open air. As I sit beneath my Favorite tree calm flows through me an I slip into an dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke in with a start panting as sweat pours from my face I look around only to see-well see nothing but darkness.

"What the fuck?" I whisper feeling my eyes to make sure that they were really open-yup.

I try to get up but something is tied around my left ankle, tugging at it with my hands I realized that it's not rope nor chains but a slippery like a tentacle.

"Please tell me that this is not going to turn into a Hentai-" My begging halts as the tentacle starts to sport glowing white eyes.

Screaming I try to crawl away from it heading more deeply into the darkness, clawing at the soft moss like floor. But the tentacles just wrap it's self up to my knee and sharply tugging. I kick and thrust my leg wildly I could feel my nails break and bleed as I claw the dark floor.

Then all of the sudden it unwraps from my leg and I am thrust into a room blinding white but I didn't have much of a chance to look about before I am falling high speed and my head feels like it is being split in half.

I don't know how long I was falling all I am aware of is pain, sharp pulsing pain, looking down the white tunnel I scream even louder the black tentacles engulf me. I close my eyes and everything went blank.

I know it's short and uninteresting but it will get better_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up I wish I hadn't my body aches I feel like I had just been run over with a train my leg hurt most of all. When I crack my eyes open I notice the stormy night sky and trees hanging overhead, maybe it was all some kind of nightmare, but that doesn't explain the pain. I reach slowly down, still lying on my back, to the top of my left leg.

I try to scream but nothing comes out but a mangled whimper. My leg is gone like completely gone, nothing is there nothing.

I could feel myself start to panic and I try to calm down and think clearly. My leg is gone and from what I can feel a clean cut stopping mid thigh I was still bleeding but strangely not as much as one expects. I survey the rest of my body everything is still attached, good.

Ok first things first I need to find shelter.

Trying to move stabbing pain shoots throughout my entire body.

"Ahh" Again I try to scream but barely anything comes out.

That's when I notice my throat is raw and I could taste copper in my mouth. Maybe screaming isn't such a good idea. Completely out of ideas I lay back and try to relax but I deem that impossible with pain still incasing me. Why couldn't I pass out like people in the movies did?

I must have been in the same sport for hours spent in a daze like state I began to wonder if I was in limbo or if I was going to die. Then something long and wet interrupted the lull, I freeze for a bit afraid of what it might be, but I let out a strangled laugh when a furry face presses into mine.

"Hello little guy-"I weakly lift my arms an pet him "where did you come from?" My voices comes out in a scratchy whisper.

I winch when the pup pounces on my chest.

"Milo! Milo come here you stupid mutt!" I hear a rough manly voice say.

The Pup goes wild and starts to jump on my chest I whimper and try to push him off.

"Last time I take ya out at night! Just going to learn to hold it." The deep voice comes closer.

"What the hell, hey are you alright" The voice asks to I groan in reply.

I feel myself being lifted up by strong arms and I start to struggle.

"Shhhh Its ok Hun your safe"

I then pass out.

* * *

I awaken in an unfamiliar place feeling much better, but that didn't make me feel any better in past experiences men didn't save girls for the hell of it. Looking to the left I noticed a small kid staring at me I almost jump.

"Hi, I'm Tommy" He says holding out a sticky hand with a huge smile on his face, my heart melts (what can I say I'm a sucker for kids).

"My Name is Joan." I say shaking his hand; he gave me another big smile.

He climbed on the soft bed and that is when I take in the room I am in. It had a very comforting feel to it a small fire place was crackling in the far right corner and the walls are a soft brown the room smelt faintly of vanilla, it is rather comforting.

"Oh you're awake I see." My head snaps up to see who the grandmotherly voice came from.

In the doorway stood a short yet sturdy woman a little past her golden years her hair was a peppery grey and pulled in to a loose pony-tail . Her clothing is a bit odd but I shake it off as some kind of old lady trend.

"Where am I?" I ask bluntly my voice still scratchy.

"Dublith." she answers waving off my rude tone.

I frown, my eyebrows pushing together in confusion. The name sounds familiar but it can't be in Oklahoma I never pay any mind in state History but I think I would have remembered if I live in a place that held such a foreign name. My mind is muddled I couldn't remember what city I lived in or what my house looked liked!

"My leg." I gasp pushing the boy a little I pull the thick blanket off of me and pale. My left leg was gone, I knew it was but some part of me wished that was some kind of joke. Then again how can even _I _dream up such pain and crazy information that seem to be clogging up my mind, it was like I knew what it was yet I couldn't grasp it.

My head pounds and I gasp holding it.

"Jack get the mix!' the woman yells and I groan at the noise.

I hear heavy footsteps and them light ones approaching me I back away and coward a little.

"Shhhh hun its ok-" she rubs the small of my back soothing me "-drink this"

I take a drink and a wave of warmth fills my body and I relax. It tasted really gross yet I couldn't stop my myself from drinking the rest.

I look up at the old lady and regret my earlier tone.

"T-thank you." I say awkwardly coughing.

"Its no problem dear. By the way my name is Jane"

"Joan-" I reply.

"This is my husband jack-" she points to an buff man in his late sixties at lease but looks more than able to hold his own . I give a curt nod. "-and of course you've met Tommy, my grandson ." She points at her skirts were he was peeking guiltily from behind her, that's when I notice his strange red eyes- something tugs at me.

" Go on Tommy I'll deal with you later." She ushers him out closing the door my eyes narrow in distrust.

The Husband and Wife stand side by side at the edge of the bed.

"Can you sit?" I hiss clenching my fist.

" sure hun." They take a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Do you know what happen to you?" She asks getting straight to the point.

"No." I half lie; I don't why I ended up in that strange yet familiar place but I do remember somewhat of what happen to my leg. Flashes of the tentacles wrapping me and a cruel, haunting laugh echoes through my mind.

"Anyways, you won't have to worry about that leg or lack of, I may not look it but I used to be one hell of an Auto-Mail engineer ." Jacks finally broke the heavy silent atmosphere.

I pale my mind not able to process the information that I had just put together .

_Dublith._

_Different clothing._

_Auto-mail._

_Red eyes._

What the Merlin? I couldn't be! Could I?

"E-ecuse me, but am I in Amestris?" I question holding my breath.

"Of course you are honey." Jane says looking at me worriedly.

Ok panic time.

"I need to use the bathroom" I say trying to keep my voice sturdy.

" Jack can car-" she started " NO- I mean I can do it." She nods and hands me crutches and I hobble unsteady on my one leg and winch at the pain.

Walking into the door she pointed out to me I sit on the toilet with my head in my hands.

I can't believe this! I am in the Fullmetal Alchemist world! Its is one of my all time favorite anime

I 'm not as excited as I should be, like any fangirl I hoped I could meet Edward and everyone but I guess I thought if I were to ever come I would be Mary Sueish, at lease a little bit of power! But no as far as I could tell I am still me, bruised, throbbing in pain, a leg gone but still me.

I could feel tears gather in my eyes and I will them away.

Get it together Joan, you've been through worst, just think of it as an adventure a fresh start!

Fueled by my little pep talk I hobble to the mirror and look at my pale sweaty face and nod.

**Please review! That is one of the only things that keep me writing. Just a warning I'm not going to rush things but they are not going to go to slow I just don't want it to suck.**

**Again Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Read A/N at the bottom very important!**

* * *

Time flew by pretty fast and before I knew it a week had passed, I accepted what has happened whats the point in denying the truth? I felt no home sickness I had no one who would care-maybe my brother who I miss more than anything, but unlikely I was always the type to care more than people did about me although I hid that fact.

* * *

"Joan" I hear the old woman call me.

"Coming "I call out slipping out of bed my nose wrinkling when I spy my reflection in the mirror, my face was still paler than usual, and my hair which has not been washed well since I have gotten here was one big tangle and to top it all I'm wearing an old baggy nightdress that didn't help my figure.

I hobble down the hall still amazed at the small house, I never been in a house that had such warmth and life. It was cluttered but not a pigsty like my Mother's house. It's perfect yet I couldn't help but be restless I want to explore and see the sights of this new world.

"Yes" I say when I found her in the tiny Kitchen.

She turns around smiling and hands me The Mix.

"Now you don't give me that look, if you want to get better then you have to drink it" She lightly scolds me.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you'll tell me what is in it" I mumble awkwardly not use to people taking care of me.

"Oh hush you, and can you manage to get Sanaa to eat?"

"I can try." I say

"Thank you Hun, I have to give Tommy a bath."

Sanaa is Tommy's Mother she is also an Ishbalan. Jack and Jane's son Tom was drafted to fight in the Ishval Civil war and was killed in an attack. Before that happen he fell in love with an Ishbalan woman. Or at least that is what we hope happen.

I walk into her dark room panting a bit hoping on one foot is tougher then you'd think. Her room is dark the curtains pulled shut, the smells of unwashed body and rotting fruit invades my nose, I try not to gag.

I spent as much as I could in her room trying to feed her but she just turned her head and looked at me with big empty red eyes. She even refused to see her son! When they arrived at Jane's house a year ago, the kid was half staved and covered in bruises, Jane told me that Sanaa would have nothing to do with the kid and didn't even change the diaper all during the long trip. All she had was a letter explaining the reason for her stay. I understand the war was harsh and bloody hardly any one survived Even so I hate the empty woman.

"Fine have it your way" I snarl giving her a dirty glare; I hate parents who ignored and hurt their kids.

* * *

I walk down the hall planning to take a nap when I hear my name being called. When I walk into the living room I notice the looks Jane and Jack are giving each other. Tommy who is playing on the floor looks up and says;

"Hi Auntie Joan!" I feel my heart clench as I mussed his hair.

"Take a seat sweetie" Joan commands sweetly, my eyes narrow knowing something is aroused, I keep my guard up.

" Well the good news is that I have received the pieces that you need for your Auto-mail-"Jake says "the bad news is that its going to take three weeks to build it." He finishes, I nod tense.

"We want to know what you are going to do…..after." Jane blurts out looking down.

"I-I" I try to speak but I had no words to say. What was I going to do? I have to place no home, not that I was to sad about that I never really had a home before.

"I mean we would love for you to stay I really enjoyed your company this past week, its nice having another female in the house." Jane Says smiling

"Yeah we have grown really attach we see you as our own child." Jake says gruffly.

I swallow thickly; I couldn't stay now I never meant to grow so fond of them I didn't expect them to care.

"I'm sorry but I have to do something before I can even fathom settling down." I say a bit coldly.

"We-we understand." Jane replies sadly.

"NO, Auntie Joan… you can't leave." Tommy runs up to me and wraps his thin arms around my leg.

"I'm not leaving yet." I say with a smile, and then hobble away.

I felt bad believe me I did but the longer I stay with them the more I put them at risk, The truth is mad violently so I could feel it tugging on the back of my mind and I knew it never meant for me to get away I don't know what happened but whatever did piss It off. The Truth is one bipolar bitch and I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of what is going on.

* * *

**A/N~ Short yes filler yes. I want to thank my reviewers this chapter is for you. Anyway I want to say that this is fic is not based on just one Fullmetal Alchemist series it's a mixture of both with my ideas, I really like the Idea because it gives me more freedom and makes for a much better fic .**

**How about this so you're not breaking equal exchange law(You don't get a chapter for nothing;)) Ed does not approve. Just copy and paste the ones that apply into a review:**

**This sucks, Mary-Sue anyone?**

**Meh.**

**This is getting better.**

**Gah! Love it! (Me: 3)**

**When is Ed showing up ****(Me: I all goes as plan within the next few chapters)**

**Please Please comment The first comment gets a flashfic of what ever pairing story line they want (Ihave to say I love YAOI) even smut;))))**


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks pass by I find myself growing restless I couldn't stay still for too long without my one remaining leg twitching, so I spent my days playing with Tommy and Milo (the puppy).

"Good boy Milo." I laugh and pet his soft brown fur as Tommy comes panting over the hill, a small frown on his face.

"This time I almost beat him." He pouts crossing his arms.

I laugh then winch in pain. I didn't understand why I am still hurting Jane said it's because my body it still in some form of shock and to keep drinking the mix. Which I still didn't know what was in it.

Tommy fell onto the grassy hill next to me, exhausted. I lay back and watch the pale sky without realizing it I smile a real smile.

"Well lookie what we have here guys." I woke up with a start the sun is still high in the sky have to shield my eyes to look at the tall looming figures. My body goes tense and my hands clench ready for a fight, but then I remeber.

"Tommy!" I yell

"Don't worry about the kid, I would be much more worried about yourself…babe" The dark hair man's eyes roamed my body without shame.

"She's not much of a looker and a bit too thick for my liken but she'll do." He spoke again and my eyes widen when I get what they're getting at.

_NO! That's never going to happen to me again. _My eyes spark and as the dark haired man and his two friends I do the only thing I can, I slam my crutch into his shin.

"Fucking bitch!" He spits out grabbing his shin I try to scramble away as my eyes bounce around in panic, hoping that Tommy is safe at home.

"Don't stand there nimrods! Get her!" My heart pounds as they get closer and grab my ankle and dragging me towards him my nightdress (it seems that's all they have) raising up higher that my likening.

I feel a fist connect with my cheek and I could taste blood I lash out and throw punch after punch raking my short nails across his face I felt warm blood and skin between my nails. He curses and grips my wrist and stick my knee into his chest and lift with all my might until he falls over. I scramble on my one knee and hands my face throbbing. But he and his friends grab me again. I scream.

_Fuck! If only I had my other leg._

**A/N Ok I know it is short but I wanted to get this out the next chapter will be longer I promise Its also coming out tomorrow ! I want to thank all of my reviewers. But I have many more favs and follows than reviews I hate to wine but your reviews really help me write and for now on I will give a shout out to all of my reviewers. Love you guys **


	5. Chapter 5Filler

A/N Sorry this is so late I had the blue screen of death . Also I'm typing this in class in the middle of a lockdown because some people escaped from jail near us…..and I REALLY HAVE TO PEEEEEEE!DXXXX

* * *

They have me pin by my three limbs I could feel tears trying to leak out but I refuse to let them.

_Bang! Bang!_

Two shots rang out and the hands on me left I open my eyes to see the bastards running trailing blood.

"Joan!, Are you ok hun?" I relax when I hear Jack's voice.

"Y-yeah." I say my voice sounding shaky and scared to my own ears.

"I'm going to lift you up now." Carefully he picks me adverting his eyes to my torn nightie; I couldN'T help but feel like-well like such a _girl._

* * *

I guess I passed out (Which is really starting to grate my nerves) because I was laying on the couch with about a dozen blankets tossed on me.

"GRANDMAAAAAAAAA AUNTIE IS UPPPPP." Tommy screams next to me, I winch my head pounding.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." Tommy busts out in tears hugging me.

My eyes widen and I quickly wrap my arms around the sobbing child and ask him softly why.

"I-I left you I didn't mean t-to I w-w-w-as hungry." He wept

I awkwardly help the small child unsure of what to do but pat his back and assure him that it was ok and I was not upset at him. Luckily Jane and Jack picked that moment to enter I smiled in relief when she hands me the Mix and quickly down it.

"I'm starting to think you're getting addicted." She smiled.

"I can't believe that they would try something like that I've knew them since they were little! I changed their diapers for heaven sake!" Jane starts her voice getting higher with each word.

"I took care of it honey don't worry." He trying to comfort his wife, I shiver at the dark look in his eyes for that moment he looked like a stranger; a dangerous stranger, but in a flash it was gone.

"Well I'm glad I had found you-" he addressed me " your auto-mail is ready, but I understand that if you would want-"

"Do it now" I cut in wanting this over as soon as I could.

* * *

**A/N This is short and late I know but as a treat here is a spoiler Ed's in the next chapter**

**Shout out to my lovely reviewers: **

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler**

**symmetry888**

**Ed' .Kitten **

**madacat153**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

I knew it was going to be painful but not this _bad! _It feels like every nerve in my body was on fire-_no_-worst than that like a piping hot knife was slowly striping away my skin a layer at a time. How could Ed go through this? I would have punched Winry if she would have called me a cry baby. It was hours but seemed like days before he finished I registered that I had bitten a hole through my lip.

"Your ok hun." Jane tried to comfort me as she laid a cool cloth on my head I allowed myself a moment of weakness and leaned into her soothing hand.

"Do you need the Mix?" I shake my head I have to get use to the pain, I told myself.

Slowly I stood my feet pressing my feet carefully on the floor it was sore but nothing close to what I had just been through.

"Maybe you should go get some rest." Jack said I nod wiping sweat off my brow, carefully I try to walk stumbling and almost falling on my face but Jack caught.

"Whoa there don't over work yourself."

I nod leaning heavy on the wall.

* * *

**Dream.**

_**The girl looks around in confusion at the white room she has found herself in.**_

"_**Welcome~" A voice echo weirdly**_

_**The girl's head snaps up and meets the many eyed that darkness in front of her. She glared before speaking**_

"_**YOU" she spat.**_

"_**Huhuhu not happy to see me dear." The darkness.**_

"_**Why the hell did you send me here? What's the point?" The girl asks her voice filled with anger.**_

"_**You humans all the same, think the world revolves around your big ego." The voice states**_

"_**Why truth…." The girl's face getting more and more confused with each passing moment.**_

"_**You are such a winey child, I don't know I was too busy-you know keeping life in balance but a line appeared and then you show up!" The Truth rolls its many eyes in annoyance.**_

"_**But I have found you and its time erase that mistake." The Truth's tentacles shooting out lighting fast all the girl could do was give out a surprise whimper before they wrapped around her throat. **_

_**The girl could feel the air leaving her and her dreamy vision blur and she knew this was not a dream. She was going to die.**_

_**In a matter of seconds the tentacles burst into a bright light the Truth screeched in fury as the girl was pushed backwards in to a wall a ghastly voice echoed that belonged to neither to the girl or the Truth.**_

_**The one that walks a broken path.**_

_**The one that hides behind its mask.**_

_**The wee ones are the key.**_

_**Will cause them both to bleed.**_

_**Only she the one that walks the fine line.**_

_**May stop it all in time.**_

* * *

I wake up gasping with sweat pouring down my face I look around wildly in the dark my heart. The Truth tried to kill me even now I could feel the stinging around my throat and a slight throbbing on my back. But what stopped it? Who could hold so much power over the almighty Truth? Everything is so confusing! I knew The Truth was after me I could feel it trying to get at me and the anger when it could not. Even now I can feel the hate and The Truth is mad very, very, mad.

But there was that voice, that haunting what did it want and why did it protect me? What did it mean by _only she the one that walks the fine line? May stop it all in time_? All the questions that are running through my mind are making my head spin. The only thing I do know is that I have to leave and go far away. I couldn't keep putting these people at risk just because the truth can't get me doesn't mean it won't get the others in this house.

I knew what I had to do, carefully I sit up pulling the nightgown away from my damp body and try to stand up I grit my teeth when the hunk of metal didn't respond. I cruse remembering that therapy was a must, but it took too long I didn't have time for that. So I spent the next hour or so focusing on moving my leg and knee to work, once I finely got it to somewhat reply I did my best to walk out back to the house but my new leg prevented me from doing so a soft _thunk _echoes when I move my foot.

When I finely make it to the back I stumbled down the path that held the "shower" but really all it was is a pump set high with a flimsy shelter built around it. I never used it do to the fact I couldn't stand but I got the hang of it. The water was strangely warm for well water but still too cold for comfort. I grab the bar of lemon soap and being careful not to get my new limb wet, I give myself the first real washing I have had in a month.

I began the task of washing my hair, and started to think about the Goodsons they are amazing people, Auto-Mail is not cheap even if he used old metal and called on a few favors. They took care of some girl they don't even know most people in my world would scoff and only the nice ones would cast a look of pity before rushing on their way. I admire them for that but I still couldn't help but wait for them to demand something in return. That's how it works here right? _Equivalent Exchange? I __didn't know how I could ever repay them. I hang my head still pumping water on myself and shiver, I don't know what's going on, I felt hopeless I somehow I managed to convince myself that there was a reason for me being here- that for once in my life I was special-but no like everything else it was an mistake._

I shake my head and clear my mind of such depressing thoughts, I have to figure out what I was to do. I'm leaving tonight but where? I had no money no clothes and my body ached! I could try to find Edward, but what could that do? This isn't a Fanfiction I have no writer telling me what to say or do, I have no super powers, and I wasn't beautiful I had nothing to get him interested in me enough to help me, who's to say he'll believe me anyway? I stop pumping the water when the last bit of soap washes out. I still better try, it's not like I had anything better to do.

When I walk out of the shower the night was colder and I crossed my arms over my chest silently cursing myself for forgetting a towel.

"Here" A raspy voices says behind me, I jump and spin around in the dewy grass to come face to face with Sanaa she hands me a towel. My eyes widen in surprise she never left her room let alone talk.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask wrapping the towel around me.

"Come." She commanded and walked fast to the house I ran half dragging my leg in pain- tinged movements, what could she want? When we get to the house she still remains slight and I could hear my uneven footsteps bounce off the walls, I held my breath hoping Jack, Jane and Tommy are deep sleepers. I notice that we were heading back to her room and when we got there she ushered me in and closed the door.

"I know your leaving."She said.

I gaped and tried to speak but she interrupts me.

"I'm not going to stop you but I have to give you a few things." Her voice is frail and whispery almost like she wasn't use to talking.

I was thinking so hard I didn't know she had left the room so I stood in the middle of her smelly room clutching a towel to my chest only light coming from a small candle in the right corner. But just as she was gone she was back holding a small brown leather backpack and a bundle of something.

She handed them both to me.

"The clothes were my Mother's ….work ones." Sanaa said an edge to her voice.

I strip off my towel not embarrassed of changing clothes in front of her and sigh in relief when I seet he neatly folded panties and bra. I quickly changed the shirt is too long for my short stature Wrapping around my chest and torso snugly before flaring out to my knees in black coarse fabric. The pants made out of the same heavy material and baggy but they looked a bit better when I tucked them in to the sturdy brown boots she gave me, I wonder what her mother was like and what did she do from what I seen in FMA woman took care of kids. I shrug it of it wasn't really my business anyway.

"Thank you." I say still not happy with this woman.

"I know you dislike me Joan, but I can tell that you to know the pain of unwanted affections." Her voice hauntingly states.

"I understand all too well but what has happened to you is not the child's fault you're missing out on a wonderful kid." My voice hard and tinged with coldness.

She sighs her ruby eyes downcast she speaks ignoring what I just said.  
"They clothes are Ishvalan, they will draw some looks from the military men but as long as you avoid them you should be safe most people won't notice there is some spares in the bag."

I nod grabbing the bag limping towards the door having nothing else to say to her.

"Wait! - you're not from here are you?"

I turn around and look at her "Is it that noticeable?"

"To only those who observe." And with that bit I left.

I wrote a note explaining everything before walking outside; I give the house one last look. Central here I come.

* * *

The light shown bright through the cracks and holes of the cargo train and I groaned covering my eyes having just able to get to sleep on just before the sun roes. I was thirsty hungry and my back ached from the floor.

I always thought that sneaking on a train would be like the movies running in slow motion almost missing it and then at the last possible moment you mange to make it. But it's nothing like that, nothing is slow about it the wind is fast the train is unbelievable fast and when the only thing that was true is at the last moment I did make it. But not without a lot of pain, believe it or not but throwing yourself into a moving train does not feel very good.

I grab the leather bag and rumble through hoping that Sanaa had put some kind of drink of food, but I gasp when I feel something fuzzy and warm.

"What the-Milo! How'd you get in there?" He did nothing but gives a happy bark and licked my hands.

How the hell was he in my bag the whole time? I knew it was heavy but nothing wiggled inside it. Looking at him I see that he looks pretty good for some someone who had been in a bag that's been tossed around for hours. Did Sanaa put him in here? I really hope they don't think I stole him. I bite my lip wondering how I'm going to be able to take care of him I should drop him off at an shelter when I get to central.

Almost like he could hear what I was thinking Milo turned around giving me the cutest pleading look…Then he peed. I groan but laughed when he climes onto my lap. I pet him and identify him as an English Mastiff, hum I wonder what the breed name would be here.

* * *

When I arrived it was late in the afternoon I had no clue what to do now that I was here so I just started walking around munching on some form of dried meat I found in my bag and every so often I would throw some down for Milo I saw a few military men but none of them were familiar. After the sun went down I found a park and took camp.

That's how the next few days went me walking around trying not to draw to much attention to myself, but I know I'm getting some you can't walk in around for days in the same clothing without a few looks. I stayed clean the best I could by locking public bathrooms at night and washing myself in the sink but I needed a real bath and I was running out of jerky.

Passing a military officer quickly my heart thumping a bit because that officer has been around lately and I know he must have seen me more than a couple times this past week...

"Hey! You! Stop!" The officer shouts

Shit

I run.

* * *

**_A/N I'm sorry please don't shoot! I know that I said Ed would be in this chapter but it was already too long for my taste and its packed with much needed info for the rest of this fic annnnnnd I had a bout of writer's block! But he will be in the next chapter I SWEAR T-TO MERLIN. Also Holy mother of god thank you for all the reviews you guys are so amazing! _**

**_Please Keep reviewing you have no idea how happy it is for me to see someone enjoying the things I do instead of you know-people hating my guts._**

**_P.s Happy forever alone day!_**

**_P.s.s Next chapter in two days or less depends on my mood *coughreviewcough*_**

**RetroMonkey**

_**Ed' .Kitten**_

_**symmetry888**_

_**Kashagal and Natures Ruler**_

_**et12356**_

_**Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Name change was Hopefulbutterflys**

* * *

I ran, well did my best to I haven't regain full use of my leg I could walk but running had to be the most difficult things in the world it didn't help that the top of my leg was slightly swollen.

"STOP! GET HER." The officer was still chasing me I could hear him come closer but my body couldn't run anymore so I slow to a limping gait and cut through a busy park getting lost in the crowed

Panting and leaning on a big oak tree I put most my weight on my right leg shaken I look at Milo who was also panting his long wet tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked so adorable!

"Are you ok miss?" I jump in fright when a large hand clutches my shoulder I struggle to get out of the strange mans grasp he lets go.

"Hey now I didn't mean to startle you." I freeze when I recognize the voice slowly I turn to face the man.

I almost faint when I come face to face with Maes Hughes, he is one of my favorite characters –besides Edward of course I feel my eyes widen and my breath quicken I while trying not to go into full blown fangirl mode.

"What's wrong?" He asks his eyes concerned.

I back up a few paces as he steps closer. What am I going to do? He can lead me to Ed but I didn't even know if he had met Ed yet! Hell, I didn't even know the year!

"Grab her!" I panic and quickly try to get away from Maes and the officer, but I react to slow and Maes's large hand wraps around my forearm.

"Sorry Maes." I bring up my right leg kicking him in the "family jewels" . He quickly lets go of my arm and I start running again.

I ran and ran my leg protesting with every step I take but I ignore it I ignore everything and run not knowing where I was going not even dare looking back to see if they were still after me.

Then I fall passing out.

* * *

_**The girl wakes to soft music when she cracks her eyes open she's in a very calming dark room spotted with multi-colored dots shining in random places a soft smile takes over her face as peaceful warmth sooths her aching body her mind is a ease not caring where she is or how she got here, just basking in the stillness of it all.**_

_**But soon the dots grew closer and closer swirling in front of her and she giggles lifting one arm up to touch them they settle on her arm millions of dots cover her body but the redheaded girl wasn't worried she knew they meant no harm although she couldn't say how she knew. Her eyes widen when the dots began to buzz and lift her up as chanting slowly built up**_

_**The one that walks a broken path.**_

_**The one that hides behind its mask.**_

_**The wee ones are the key.**_

_**Will cause them both to bleed.**_

_**Only she the one that walks the fine line.**_

_**May stop it all in time.**_

_**Her world spins but she still feels comfortable.**_

_**But the dots scramble away letting her fall. Her vivid hair flying all around her in tangled curls a scream tore through her when she hit the ground and the pain started back up again.**_

"_**kyahahahaha, I may not be able break that pudgy body of yours but I can still have fun." The echoing voice of the Truth taunted.**_

_**The girl cries out on her knees as the images of past pains inters her mind.**_

_**She could feel the unwanted hands on her personal areas and the betrayal that came with it.**_

_**She could feel her skin split on her leg and arms the scars of which she did not too long ago.**_

_**The sharp words of her mother, the hate in her sister's eyes, the pains of hunger and the smell of death. It wouldn't stop everything she'd done the pain she has gone through every perverted hand and hit she saw it as if it were happening again.**_

_**All came rushing back she tried to convince herself it was a dream but the flashbacks and pain left no room for thoughts.**_

* * *

I awoke in a pile of trash tears flooding my eyes and Milo was nowhere to be seen in the dark ally and I'm too much pain to get up and much to frighten of what may happen if I slept. So I lay in the trash pile with eyes wide open as rain fell.

A week has passed since I first awake in that alley to find Milo and my bag to be missing. I have been slinking in different alleyways trying to stay out of sight and look for my lost puppy; I didn't realize how lonely it was without my furry little companion by my side. I hope he is alright.

it's been raining for a while now and I haven't been able to find shelter, food I haven't even slept. I regret ever saying that I wanted to go into an anime, its nothing like what everyone expects, I groan and look up at the sky when I hear the thunder rumble another storm is on its way and I quicken my pace and clutch my black cloak that I managed to lift when no one was looking, sure stealing may be wrong but only the fittest survive. I could already feel the wind picking up and I ran through an archway of yet another alley.

I pause my mouth gaping like a fish, because there stood Edward Elric The Fullmetal Alchemist. He didn't see me because I was hidden from view by a large figure whom I could just tell from the back was Tim Marcoh AKA The Crystal Alchemist AKA .

This must mean that Ed and Al are going to get-.

Shaken out of my thoughts when the bulky figure of Scar lunged at Marcoh I took a few steps back and trip letting out a small whimper when the ground came in contact with my aching body. But before Scar could lay a finger on Marcoh, Al grabbed his arm.

"This time I have an attack just for you." His deep voice slightly muffled by an explosion of metal an dark pink sparks. I scream covering my face as Ed screams Al's name.

"Get out of here." Edn yells at me but it falls on deaf ears and I just watch the unfolding fight.

Ed launches himself at Scar but Scar easily side steps it soon Ed is a whirlwind of uncoordinated fists and kicks not once hitting him until Scar grabs his fist I knew what he was about to do and my stupid hero complex kicks in and before I could stop myself I and up and charging at them the hood of my cloak falling off to show my face.

"Stop!" I yell pulling at Scars arm.

"I told you to go!" He shouts pissed.

Ignoring him I tug at Scars arm trying and failing to remove it from Ed.

"You have to stop trying to get revenge for what happened you can't bring him back!" I cry out in desperation.

"It is God's will that the sinners should be punished, by interfering with the divine punishment you are siding with the devil and must be exterminated." He backhands me and I fly hiting the ground rougly but that doesn't stop me as soon as I hit the ground I run towards them but cold metal wraps around my ankle.

"Stop please miss you must not get involved any longer, you'll get killed" I look down to see Al's one arm holding on to me I look into his 'eyes' and try to pull away but his hand is heart clenches when I hear the explosion.

"ED!" Al lets out a heart wrenching scream.

"Run get away brother!" His voice getting higher

"I remember you telling me that you also lost your brother in the war- then take me I'm the older brother my life should be enough.' Ed's voice is sad but determined

"No! No Brother a life does not equal a life." Al begs.

His hand has left my person but I knew that there was nothing left to do but wait for the on coming help.

"I swear under God I will not harm your brother."

"NO ED! You're all we've got YOU'RE ALL WE GOT!"

I could feel tears running down my face mingling with the rain. I didn't hate Scar I understood what he was going through to some point, if any harm fallen on my little brother I was the first to kick their ass and make them regret ever touching him.

Another explosion knocks me out of my monologue and I see that that he already did his whole sewer escape. I myself should have ran but I was to entrapped by the two brother's fight.

"Hey you " I gasp when I come face to face with the Flame Alchemist.

* * *

**I know this is late I'M SO SO SO SORRY I am a foster kid and the family I live with is having problems and I'm deathly afraid of being put back in the system. BUT LOOK ED . I know it's a sucky way to end it but guess what Ed is going to be in here on out Yay! OK THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. You have no idea how happy it makes me when I feel like I'm a mistake and that I do no good in this world I re read your reviews and smile I LOVE YOU ALL. So please keep reviewing the next chapter will be out within a few days I swear!**

**A big internet hug to**

**SoulEaterMarie**

**Bella1413**

**Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric**

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler**

**britara515**

**symmetry888**


	8. Chapter 8

He glared at me griping my forearm

"Who are you? What did you see?" He asked dead calm.

"I-I um a-a" I stutter trying to make out some form of understandable speech.

"Who do you have?" Hughes walks up to Roy I struggle trying to get out of his grasp before Hughes could see, but Roy is to strong and I'm too tired.

"You!" Hughes exclaims tilting his head and glaring in accusation.

I gulp.

"Who are you?"

I blink

"Look girl, you're lucky we haven't turned you in to the cops all we want is some simple answers." Mustang says sternly.

I yawn.

He growls and leaves slamming the heavy metal door shut. I sigh and look around the dimly lit room, It wasn't very big and it housed nothing but the chair I'm sitting in and the table I'm chained to It is also very cold and I am shivering in my wet clothes. It confused me to no end Roy Mustang was supposed to be fun and lazy not some stern _Military officer _- Ok I know he is but I never really got that vibe from him only in war and flashbacks was he allowed to be a depressing jerk. I guess that is what shocked me the most was that maybe not everything was going to happen like in the anime and I being here could have a negative or positive effect. I should be making my actions carefully but I never have before and I most likely won't now.

Light flooded in and Roy re-entered the interrogation room.

"You're coming with me." He said as he un-hand cuffs me and grabs my shoulder I suppress a winch and follow him down a long hall way- I noticed my boots caused muddy footprints and I blush thinking about how nasty and dirty I looked, I _hate_ being dirty under usual circumstances but when I was in a building full of sharply dressed people. I shudder and Mustang gives me a strange look but remains quite.

We arrive at a door I know to be Roy's office he pushes it open and my eyes widen when I see all the people occupying the room; Hughes, Hawkeye, and Armstrong, but that's not what got my attention amazingly, it was the puppy.

"Milo!" I yell happily rushing at him and envelop him in a hug.

"I was so worried about you-yes I Was-Look at you so clean and healthily"

"So I see he is yours." I tense forgetting about the other in the room.

Hugging Milo protectively I nod.

"He came back to the park-I'm guessing for your bag." Hughes continues.

I look up at him to see my craggy bag held in his hand. I stand up and made a move for it but my leg fails me and I fall blushing in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked getting closer to my spot on the ground.

"Nothing." I finely address him briskly.

"Look girl-"

"My name is Joan" I cures myself for not making up a name.

Roy smirks "Look _Joan _I would love to be rid of you I don't need another smartass brat-"He says a slight taunt in his voice. "- But Hughes has a soft spot for kids, but I know they can be just as dangerous as adults-if not more. So _you _are going to go to the medic and _you_ will answer our question." He finished sternly.

I couldn't help it my Irish temper surfaced and I snap a reply

"Yeah, and whose going to make me?" it didn't sound as dignified as I hoped since I was still sitting on the floor.

Hawkeye smirked point her gun at me.

I blanched

* * *

"Oh dear child what has happened to you?" The nurses hover around me shooing Hawkeye and Milo out.

They quickly to my embarrassment start to undress me I noticed one of them was a male and when he put his hands near my waistband I freaked and lashed out at him.

"No not again" I whisper.

_Hands everywhere touching places._

_Whispering filthy words._

'_No stop!'_

'_Shhhhh… it will feel good soon'_

* * *

"Honey! Honey!" I open my blurry eyes to see the very worried copper haired nurse.

"W-what happened" I croak.

"You passed out."

I swallow thickly.

"Come here it's just me and the other female nurses." She says softly helping me out of my remaining clothes the other nurse jump in gasping at my metal leg and the red swollen flesh still remaining.

"We are going to need ice on that and some disinfection cream."

Her hand runs lightly on my many scars that run along my right flesh leg, she looks at me with questioning blue eyes and I turn my head away in shame.

With all my clothes off I could see how filthy I am. Blood, grit, dirt, and sweat coat my body I didn't even want to know how bad my hair looked.

The nurses draw me a bath muttering sweet soothing words as if I was an infant, slowly and carefully begin to wash the filth from my body. It took a couple of times filling and draining the bath to get me completely clean. When they finished they went to work on my injuries carefully bandaging the worst of it and laying ice on my leg, and for once since the day I have first arrived I hardly felt any pain.

The copper haired nurse told the others to leave.

"How are you feeling hun?" She asked sweetly taking my hand.

"Better Miss- uh."

"You can call me Penny."

"Thank you Penny." I give my best attempt at a smile.

"Well Mustang is here to see you."

I Blush "R-right now." She nods.

"But what about my clothes?" I squeak.

"Your old clothes are washing and we don't carry spares."

I groan pulling the blanket higher over me and sit up doing my best to look at lease half way decent before nodding at Penny to let him in.

My eyes widen a fraction when I saw that it just wasn't Roy but Edward and Alphones who was in a wheelchair being pushed by Hawkeye.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Roy doesn't waste a minute.

"Joan Scopa, I'm Fifteen, and here and there." I say crossing my arms to my chest party so the blanket wouldn't fall and partly out of defiance.

"Where exactly?"

I shrug and he sighs.

"Well apparently a week ago one of my men approached you trying to return something you dropped but you took off and he chased you, you ran into a park and he lost sight of you but soon regained it and that's when you assaulted another officer and took off." He reads off a clip board.

"Uh..?" was the only thing that came out from my mouth.

" And then a week later you show up out of nowhere wearing Ishvalan rebel wear with Scar clearly something is up that you're not telling us." Roy glared his face expressing nothing.

"Umm…uh." My brain must be temporally unplugged.

"Did you see?..." Ed spoke up his head down and his one fist clenched.

"What?" I asked.

I heard a growl and before I knew it Edward was on top of me griping my shoulder.

"DON'T ACT DUMB YOU SAW YOU SAW!" He yelled his beautiful golden eyes wide in desperation.

"Brother" Al gasps

"I swear if you tell I SWEAR!" His fingers digging into my shoulder it hurt and I could feel tears swell in my eyes and I blinked them away.

But soon it was over Roy had pulled him from me and restrained him and I regained my bearings.

"I-I would have never told." I say looking at my hands.

"What?"

"If I remember correctly, it's a soul attachment and something bad would have happened in order for something like that to happen, right? I know the stuff that happened to me…well I wouldn't want anyone to know and it kinda pisses me off to for you to assume that I would sink so low as to do something like that." I glance up at Edward's shocked face before he glares.

"You expect me to trust a stranger in league with Scar."

"Hey! I'm not in league with him it's my first time ever even seeing him!"

"yeah-."

"Shut it Fullmetal." Roy cuts in his voice cold.

"Now Miss. Scopa your clothing and a few of the items we found in your bag are Ishvalan you were caught with Scar –an Ishvalan- you assaulted an Officer and resisted arrest these acts along with your items can are enough to have you locked up and interrogated. As you can see this is not a game." Roy says with no remorse.

"Maybe you're going a bit too far." Hughes speaks up.

"It has to be this way."

I bite my lip and I could feel tears build up behind my eyes I clench my fist trying to hold them back I let my wet hair cover my face. I never imagined it to turn out like this, wasn't the anime world better than RL? Stop whining I scold myself you always wanted to come here no use to crying like a baby 'cause things didn't go how you expected it to.

"I-I don't know." I whisper still staring at my hands.

"That's bull-"

"Although I agree with you Fullmetal try to keep yourself composed for once."

Anger flushes through me, those bastards! I snarl to myself they want the truth and I give it to them and they won't believe it!

"Its true I woke up in the middle of freaking nowhere half dead because of this-"I yank my sheet up revealing my leg I could hear a gasp but I continued "-and I can't remember how the hell it happened and I only came here so I wouldn't be a burden to the family I lived with –no I will not tell you who they are." I finish my mini rant panting slightly.

Everything was quite as I tried to control my breathing and stop the dizzy feeling that came over me but it didn't help a week without sleep or food added with the loss of energy that happen on my ranting spree I passed out.

* * *

**A/N This is so late I know a lot of things have been going on-I have no Idea what to do I'm turning 16 soon I'm also an orphan as I said before, which means I can choose to live by myself or continue to be in the system it seems like an easy choice but so many things are connected with it its crazy.I have no clue about anything and am feeling so lost. I won't have any internet which means no that is truly one of the most crushing things because this site believe it or not has kept me sane for six years , you guys keep me happy and I just hope I can update for you. Sorry about the self pity rant.**

**ANYWAY I LOVE YOU GUYS your reviews and support makes me beyond happy thank you thank you thank you.**

**I really hope you'll stick with me through these unknown time updates but I understand if you can' just thank you for being here with me:) I'll stop flattering everyone now.**

**R&R Pretty please with Ed on top**


End file.
